


I've Got Your Picture

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Scraps [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward finds out Winry had a life while he was away in Xing. <br/>Disclaimer: I write, I call, I beg – this is still Arakawa’s baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



The pictures tacked to the wall reminded Edward of Risembool and Pinako’s cork board. He recognized some of the older photographs – one of Winry between him and Al with his mom and Pinako behind them; another of Den with a baby chick. There were more he didn’t recognize – Paninya and Winry wearing flower wreaths and necklaces, Garfiel blushing as a bunch of young men on their knees sang to him. One of Riza Hawkeye, with her dog. A couple of scenery – places Edward hadn’t seen in his travels. And a few of Winry with some guy. 

Those interested Edward the most. One of them he’d found because a wind blew through the door, rustling the photographs, pulling one off and sending it sailing across the room. He’d captured it but as he’d started to tack it back in place, he stopped, spotting Winry with a young man. 

Edward leaned closer to the picture, wrinkling his nose. The picture had been taken in Rush Valley. He could tell by the red rock in the background, not to mention the automail advertisements. Winry and the guy sat at a table together. Edward squinted, trying to make out what was on the table. Dishes, yeah and little cups, and he was pretty sure those things were wine glasses. 

He turned his attention back to the guy. He looked…normal. Brown hair. Brown eyes, Edward thought. Well, they were definitely darker than Winry’s. Their hands were clasped on the table. Not just clasped, twined together. There were a couple more pictures of him – one without Winry where he stood leaning against a building. He ate an apple, cutting slices off with a knife, his cheek bulging from the fruit. Another picture with Winry, where he carried her on his back and she laughed, wearing a stupid hat on her head. One of Winry, fast asleep, with her head in his lap and him stroking her hair out of her face. 

Edward snorted, tacking the photograph of Paninya back up over the asshole with Winry. He hadn’t heard word one of this guy in Winry’s life. No one had shown up looking for her since he’d arrived. Since some of his pictures were covered, it stood to reason he wasn’t here…wasn’t with Winry any more. 

Still, he couldn’t help how his heart twisted, having seen those photographs. Yeah, he knew Winry would have a life here in Amestris while Alphonse and he were in Xing. He’d never really given much thought what kind of life it’d be. Never actually dared to consider that he might return to Amestris and Winry would be married, given up on him ever returning. 

Winry, happy with someone else. Edward heard the strain of gears and loosened his fists. He’d made his choice when he’d gone to Xing after the Promised Day. He’d gone to protect Amestris, to protect Winry. And he hadn’t told her why he was going because he’d believed the military was right – don’t tell anyone anything. 

And even if the photographs didn’t show it, Edward knew Winry had to suffer. She’d been hurt when Alphonse and he had left her again. But where a little girl might have hope, a woman could see patterns easier and know what to expect from someone who’d treated her badly in the past. 

_All to protect you,_ Edward reminded himself with a dark shake of his head. So much for protection. He’d managed to hurt her yet again. 

Winry had a good life with him gone, Edward knew. He wanted to give her a better one. Whether or not she would want him in it remained to be seen. 

Sighing, Edward pressed his fingertips against one of the pictures of Winry. In it, she smiled over her shoulder at the photographer. Edward didn’t know if he could make her as happy as she was in the snapshot but he’d come back home to find out. Seemed like he ought to get on with it.


End file.
